Soit mon vampire
by rosie-Lagaffe
Summary: Après le drame survenu lors de son 18ème anniversaire Bella se laisse dépérir, les Cullen quitte Forks pour l'Alaska, cette dernière rencontre des obstacles mais la question est vont-ils pourvoir les surmonter comme ils le font habituellement...
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction solo sur Twilight, vidéo pour la fiction sur ma page profil, le titre est à coté, vous trouverai sans problème.

* * *

**Prologue**

Cela fait deux ans que Bella est installée à Los Angeles avec son compagnon, sa vie de femme est des plus épanouies sans compter son emploi qui avec son second ouvrage lui a valu un succès encore plus fulgurant que lors de la publication de son premier roman.  
Los Angeles est la ville de la fête pour certains, mais son choix , s'était fait tout à fait par hasard sur cette ville avec tous ces casinos et toutes ces boîtes de nuit, mais cela ne l'avait pas découragée pour autant, elle appréciait sa vie et la prenait à bras le corps.  
Leur maison se trouvait aux alentours de la ville, malgré le choix d'une ville si vivante elle n'en oubliait pour autant pas qu'elle avait besoin d'un certain calme pour écrire.  
Son compagnon l'avait récemment demandée en mariage qui plus est, elle appréhendait de devenir "madame quelqu'un", mais sa récente confiance en elle lui faisait penser qu'elle ne devait pas attendre les autres pour se construire un magnifique avenir.  
Pourquoi ne se lancerait-elle pas dans les joies de la vie conjugale ?  
Elle avait déjà toutes ce qu'une femme pouvait vouloir à peu de choses près.  
Un certain vide en elle ne s'était pas comblé et l'empêcherait, elle le savait, d'être totalement heureuse.  
Elle avait d'ailleurs eu le consentement de Renée, Phill et Charlie pour ce mariage et rien ne pouvait plus les empêcher de s'unir pour le meilleur et, peut-être même, pour l'éternité.

**A suivre**: Dépression


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de soit mon vampire en espérons qu'il vous plaise

* * *

POV de Bella

Qui je suis ? C'est la seule question que je me pose. Sans lui je ne suis rien, mais faudrait-il encore qu'il ait compris, Edward Masen où es-tu allé ? Tu me manques à un point que j'ai fini par détester le fait même d'être encore en vie sans toi, le simple fait de respirer me fait mal, l'air qui s'échappe de mon nez, de mes lèvres me fait suffoquer, les battements de mon cœur m'assourdissent. Trois mois Edward, trois horribles mois où j'attends ton retour, que je prie tous les dieux pour te revoir. Je pense me souvenir à jamais de mon dix-huitième anniversaire car le treize septembre deux mille cinq j'ai perdu ma seconde famille.

Papa s'inquiète parce que je ne me nourris pas, mais comment veut-il que je mange quand la seule chose que j'attends c'est la mort, mais même cette dernière ne veut pas de moi. Tout le monde me demande de revenir à la raison mais pour cela il faudrait que tu reviennes. Par moments j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, je t'entends qui m'appelle, m'apparaît sauf que je me réveille à chaque fois le corps en sueur secouée de tremblements. Et l'homme face à moi n'est pas toi mais Charlie.

Que dois-je faire pour que tu rentres ? Est-ce que je dois m'ouvrir les veines et attendre qu'Alice ait une horrible vision de sa soi-disant meilleure amie qu'elle a abandonnée en train de mourir. Je déprime tellement, je n'ai même pas eu la force de retenir l'homme que j'aime.

Jacob et les autres Quileute deviennent peu à peu ma seconde famille, Charlie se sent plus rassuré de me confier à mes nouvelles baby-sitters à poil long et à quatre pattes. S'il savait les dangereux prédateurs qu'ils étaient, un seul coup et c'est la fin. Mes idées sont assez tournées vers le suicide c'est temps si, je ne le nie pas.

Je ne vais toujours pas au lycée mais, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Charlie ne me renvoie dans ma nouvelle geôle et je connais déjà l'identité de mes geôliers. Passer du statut de la fille au vampire à la fille au loup ne représente rien de spécial pour moi, mais les larges sourires de Jacob me font penser le contraire, c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas le voir malheureux mais, il m'est impossible de l'aimer autrement.

Tous ses regards inquiets et parfois méfiants glissent sur moi comme la pluie. Il fait très froid en ce mois de décembre mais le froid me fait penser à lui, à eux, je me demande comment ils vont, ce qu'ils font de leur journée.

« Bella rentre immédiatement ! »

Ça doit être Charlie qui vient de remarquer que j'étais en short et débardeur pieds nus dans la neige, ne peut-il pas comprendre que les caresses du vent sont comme les étreintes d'Edward, froides comme la mort. J'entends ses pas derrière moi, sent une veste se poser sur mes épaules.

« Ne me pousse pas à te renvoyer chez ta mère Bella, s'il te plaît rentrées à l'intérieur. »

Je ne parle à personne avec plus de cinq mots depuis leur départ, donc Charlie savait que je ne lui répondrais pas. Il me ramène dans la maison sans attendre de réponse et me pose sur le canapé, Il monte ensuite chercher ma couverture à l'étage et redescend aussitôt m'envelopper dedans. Il marmonnait pendant qu'il s'occupait de moi, « qu'il aurait dû utiliser son fusil de chasse bien plutôt sur ce voyou, qui avait si lâchement abandonné sa fille », cela m'avait arraché un sourire mais encore une fois les seuls moments ou j'avais une lueur dans les yeux, ou même l'ombre d'un sourire, c'était toujours grâce à mes souvenirs avec les Cullen.

- Tiens Bella, j'ai trouvé ce paquet dans ta chambre !»

- C'est quoi ? Dit je d'une voix morne.

- Je ne sais pas, ouvre-le ! Il était toujours en colère, c'est dernier temps et ça c'était ma faute »

J'ouvrais lentement et avec beaucoup de précautions le paquet, Charlie au-dessus de mon épaule ne me quittait pas des yeux. Une fois la boîte ouverte, je vis une clé puis en dessous une carte, je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture légère et soignée d'Alice.

_« Joyeux anniversaire ma Bella, c'est la clé de notre chez nous pour les fois où tu voudrais nous rendre visite, bienvenue dans la famille ! »_

C'était sans aucun doute un rescapé qui avait échappé à l'œil d'Edward, la clé de leur maison mais à quoi allait elle me servir maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus personne à qui y rendre visite à moins que... C'est vrai que durant trois mois, je n'étais pas allée vérifier s'ils étaient bien tous parti, je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve, pourquoi serait-il resté pour la fragile humaine que j'étais. Je m'étais donc contenté des informations que Charlie m'avait divulguées sur leur départ, mais serait ce possible que…

A suivre... **Remord**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous,

Un chapitre deux qui nous emmène vers le clan Cullen, pour l'instant les chapitres sont courts mais, pas pour longtemps je compte les rallonger.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_POV Carlisle (présent)_

Ma famille se sépare doucement…trois mois, qu'il n'y a plus aucune communication entre nous. Je fuis littéralement la maison. Pourtant notre emménagement en Alaska s'est bien passé comme à chaque fois. Sauf que chacun pensait à une seule et même personne " Bella " je me demandais comment elle allait, maintenant que Charlie ne me donnait plus de nouvelle. Il devait être furieux contre nous, chose tout à fait compréhensive.

Je ne savais pas à quel point Edward la détruite mais, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas au point qu'elle est perdu goût à la vie. Alice n'a pas de vision d'elle du moins rien d'alarmant selon ses dires. Je lui souhaite de tout coeur qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de l'ombre d'Edward. Ces derniers temps, je passais toutes mes soirées à l'hôpital et quand je rentrais, j'étais toujours autant surpris par la tension qui régnais au sein de mon foyer, Esmée avait pour habitude de venir m'accueillir sur le pas de la porte et me posait des milliers de questions sur ma journée et mon travail mais, ces derniers temps le désintérêt de ma femme ne m'avait pas préparé à un choc aussi violent.

Qu'Edward essaie de mettre fin à ses jours était une chose, que je pouvais empêcher mais, j'avais plus de difficulté à faire comprendre à Jasper que la séparation d'Edward et Bella n'était pas totalement de sa faute. Si Edward n'avait pas poussé Bella après sa petite coupure a l'index, elle n'aurait pas eu une blessure plus grande sur son bras et aucun membre de notre famille n'aurait eu envie de boire le sang de la jeune femme, de plus la soif la plus forte devait être celle d'Edward. Après tout Bella était sa « tua cantante »,son « âme sœur » Jasper s'était juste retrouvée envahie par la soif collective de tous, son empathie avait joué un rôle important dans sa réaction.

Mais j'avais beau essayer de lui faire entendre raison rien ne fonctionnait. Il n'écoutait personne sauf Edward, mais les sentiments de ce dernier étaient contradictoires, avec les mots de consolation qu'il utilisait pour rassurer son frère. Colère, remord, désespoir tous étaient ressentis par Jasper. Mais même lorsque Rosalie vint me voir pour mon parler, mes inquiétudes n'étaient pas assez forte pour me secouer de mon rêve éveillé et me pousser à reconstruire les liens fissurés entre mes enfants, ma compagne et moi.

" Carlisle ! Emmet et moi avons besoin de prendre un peu de vacances ! "

Rosalie me l'avait presque murmuré à l'oreille comme une supplique mais, je pensais à ce moment là, " ils prennent la fuite " , comment leur en vouloir ?, je faisais exactement la même chose. Ma bouche formula le contraire de ce que je voulais leur dire.

" Bien les enfants prenez des vacances, si cela peut vous aider je ne vous retiendrais pas. Chacun de nous essaie de surmonter ce drame comme il le peut ! "

Mensonge éhonté, je rêvais de leur dire de rester près de moi en famille, mais je n'étais pas assez égoïste pour cela.

Deux semaines plus tard ce fut au tour d'Edward de disparaître sans rien dire. Esmée qui était si maternel n'avait pas réagi à la disparition de notre fils, ni sur le fait que nous perdions le contrôle de nos enfants les uns après les autres.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent annonçaient le mois de janvier et je vis partir cette fois Alice et Jasper.

" Papa … me dit Alice

" Oui "

" Jasper est très inquiet pour Edward, nous partons à sa recherche ! "

" Revenez vite et faites attention à vous ! "

Je ne me sentais pas le cœur à les retenir. Je pensais tous simplement qu'ils avaient besoin de prendre le large et qu'ils reviendraient plus tard.

Mais quant à la fin du mois Esmée me donna les papiers de divorce. Je ne compris que trop tard que c'était la fin, je venais de perdre tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers. Ils me quittaient un par un sans se retourner, même la femme de ma vie.

* * *

A suivre...

Commentaire de l'auteur Alors, votre verdict pour ce second chapitre ?

A vos claviers, près, partez !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que se nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 Retour

_POV Bella _

Cette clé m'obsédait mais je ne pouvais pas quitter la maison sans que Charlie ne me pose une multitude de question, je me voyais mal lui dire « je vais chez les Cullen! » je tenais à vivre encore un peu, juste le temps de pouvoir retourner une dernière fois chez eux et voir ce qui m'y attendait, c'était sans doute l'excitation mais ce petit espoir me donnait envie de vivre et surtout m'avait redonné goût à tout, je mangeais mes trois repas journaliers, je me réservais même par moments.

Mais sincèrement je l'avoue tout au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas paraître horrible aux yeux d'un membre du clan Cullen peu m'importait qui j'y retrouverai, je voulais qu'il me trouve belle et en bonne santé.

Par contre, j'appréhendais et si je ne trouvais rien, je ne pensais pas pouvoir le supporter mais je devais envisager cette hypothèse, me voilà donc à jouer la fille qui s'était remise d'une rupture avec son ex-petit ami vampirique. Mon mensonge avait l'air de fonctionner avec Charlie par contre les Quileutes et surtout Jacob restaient méfiant face à ma nouvelle joie de vivre.

Je passais de plus en plus de temps seul à la maison étant donné que Charlie ne considérait plus mon cas comme irréversible, les premiers temps il avait eu du mal à ne pas arriver en courant dans ma chambre pour voir si je respirais encore mais, après les fêtes de Noël, au début du mois de janvier il commença à me laisser plus de liberté.

La manière dont je l'annonce donne l'impression que je parle, d'un geôlier qui donne une permission spécial mais, je dois avouer que m'enfermer dans un mutisme pareil n'avait pas permis que Charlie ne me traite autrement, et je savais que regagner sa confiance allait être difficile.

Je pouvais également me remettre au volant de ma voiture seul et rendre visite aux Quileute sans assistance parentale, Jacob m'avait beaucoup taquiné sur le sujet

« Alors Bella papa t'a libéré ! »

« Très drôle Jacob, je n'ai jamais été enfermé. »

« Non bien sûr juste un peu surprotégée »

« C'était pour mon bien »

« Bizarre qui êtes vous ?, où est passé Bella, celle qui considérait la surprotection de ses proches comme une cellule de détention ! »

« Eh bien cette Bella s'est rendu compte que sa famille faisait tous cela pour son bien ! »

« Par famille veux-tu dire que tu me considères comme tel ? »

« Oui Jacob, je te considère plus exactement comme mon frère ! »

« Juste comme ton frère » murmura t-il

Je changeais toujours très vite de sujet quand on arrivait vers ce genre de discussions, mais j'étais assez fière de moi, je venais aussi de faire baisser la garde de Jacob, ma prochaine mission était de trouver un moyen de convaincre Charlie que j'étais prête pour retourner au lycée, mais une semaine plus tard, un soir en rentrons d'une visite chez les Quileute je eux-mêmes pas besoin de formuler mon souhait que Charlie m'annonçait :

« Bella dans trois jours tu reprends les cours, je considère que tu t'es assez bien rétablie et revoir tes amis ne pourraient que t'apporter une meilleure santé»

Je lui fis un sourire et pris mon téléphone pour composer le numéro de Jessica, cette dernière parut entendre une revenante, je lui annonçais que je revenais et qu'elle ainsi que les autres m'avaient manqué, elle poussa un cri de joie, puis comme si les mois n'avaient pas passé elle me raconta tous les potins du lycée puis la conversation se finit à trois, on avait été rejoint par Angela.

Vers la fin du mois de janvier avant même d'avoir dit ouf, je m'étais réhabituée à ma vie de lycéenne, non sans quelque difficulté, surtout pour affronter les regards des gens. Certains avaient un regard compatissant, d'autres moqueurs, je laissais glisser tous ces regards sur moi comme me l'avais conseillé mes amis, ça n'avait pas vraiment été difficile vu que dans ma tête je me faisais à l'idée que les Cullen reviendrait bientôt.

En attendant je sortais, dormais avec Angela et Jessica pour la forme, pour maintenir le tableau de mon rétablissement aux yeux de tous mais, il m'arrivait d'après elles de loucher de temps à autre à la cantine, vers l'ancienne table des Cullen avec un regard absent.

Chose que Mike à ma grande surprise avait défendue en expliquant qu'il était normal que je sois encore nostalgique, car d'après lui cela aurait été encore plus étrange que j'agisse comme si de rien était.

« c'est difficile d'oublier son premier amour bella dit Mike

-C'est sûr que toi tu en sais quelque chose ! Lui avait par la suite dit Tyler avant qu'il ne ce face frapper par Jessica et Angela simultanément »

Le pauvre s'il savait, je ne l'avais pas oublié et j'attendais juste le bon moment pour aller vérifier de mes propres yeux, s'il ne restait vraiment plus aucun Cullen à Fork et pour cela j'avais besoin de faire semblant d'aller mieux, en revenant à Mike il avait fini par oublier sa manie de me suivre partout, j'avais l'impression que je devais ce changement à Jessica et vue le commentaire de Tyler, j'ai bien peur que le premier amour de Mike ne soit personne d'autre que moi, tout comme Jacob j'avais brisé le cœur de deux garçons génial.

Parfois je me sentais vraiment horrible d'être une telle personne égoïste, mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas, il vous frappe et puis vous empêche d'agir comme un être humain avec un cœur, est-ce que j'aurai été prête à tout abandonner si Edward me l'avait demandé ? Sans aucune hésitation je dirais oui. Oui moi Isabella Swan qui me moquait toujours des héroïnes niaises ayant ce genre de discours dans mes romans, je me retrouvais à agir et penser de la même manière égoïste.

Une journée après avoir prévenu Charlie que je sortais, sans lui préciser exactement où. Je m'étais préparé et avais entrepris la chose la plus difficile pour moi, celle de trouver une tenue suffisamment présentable, mais je finis par perdre patience et prit un jean et un de mes pulls à manches longues.

Il ne fallait tout de même pas que je fasse croire que je m'étais mise sur mon trente à des personnes qui m'avaient laissé, abandonné si brutalement, je me demandais malgré tout si j'arriverais à tenir mon masque de colère face à eux, surtout si Alice où Carlisle était en première ligne, c'était les deux personnes les plus douces que je connaissais malgré leur statut de vampire et je me sentais toujours apaiser près d'eux et je suis certaine que le don de Jasper n'y était pour rien.

Une fois vêtu le plus simplement du monde, je pris ma voiture pour me diriger vers leur maison. Arrivée devant la maison sans trop savoir pourquoi je mis quinze bonnes minutes à sortir de la voiture le traque sans doute, la première fois que j'étais venue, j'avais été impressionné par toutes les vitres de la maison, je me souviens encore du premier commentaire qui mettait venue en tête « valait mieux ne pas être pudique, parce que cette maison prêtait à l'exhibition »

Je ris dans la voiture à ce souvenir parce que juste après, j'avais imaginé l'embarras que j'aurais pu ressentir si dans un moment d'intimité avec Edward en avais été surpris en plein acte par un membre de la famille.

Quand j'avais d'écrit la maison à Jacob, il avait tout de suite dit « tu es certaine, que c'est bien des personnes dignes de confiance et non pas des personnes axées sur l'échangisme ? ». Je me suis très rapidement infligé une gifle mentale pour sortir de mes souvenirs et me suis dirigé vers la porte de la maison.

Mais après avoir mis la clé dans la serrure, l'avoir tourné deux fois, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de battre à tout rompre. Une inspiration plus tard j'entrais précipitamment dans la maison comme voulant y surprendre quelqu'un, mais seul le silence me répondit, refusant d'envisager que mon seul espoir n'était rien d'autre qu'en partie dû à mon imagination, j'entrepris de fouiller la maison, cherchant un indice sur une possible présence vampirique de ma connaissance.

La maison sentait le renfermé et semblait vide, en montant les escaliers, je vis que la totalité des chapeaux de diplôme pendu au mur n'était plus là, mais continuons à espérer, je pris le chemin de la chambre d'Edward, ses affaires s'y trouvaient toujours au même endroit que lors de ma dernière visite, la chambre d'Alice et Jasper était vide comme celle de Rosalie et Emmet mais, celle de Carlisle et Esmée contenait encore quelques-uns de leur effet personnel.

L'absence de voiture dans le garage fut le déclencheur qui me fit prendre conscience qu'ils étaient bel et bien tous partis, je me laissais donc aller dans le canapé le plus proche, laissant mes larmes coulées, je me souviens d'être resté figée dans ma souffrance comme cette fois-là dans les bois et je fus surprise par l'obscurité de la maison.

Il était déjà si tard j'avais dû m'endormir mais, à quel moment je m'étais allongé, sans vouloir me poser trop de questions, je pris le chemin de la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver à manger mais, il n'y avait rien bien entendu, les anciens propriétaires ne mangeaient pas de nourriture humaine ayant prévu le coup, j'allais chercher dans mon sac mon repas du midi que je n'avais pas touché et c'est là que je vis à l'étage à gauche de la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée de la lumière qui filtrait à travers le bas de la porte, « est ce qu'il se pourrait que ? » je me précipitais aussi vite que je le pouvais à l'étage, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous

J'ai un nouveau chapitre pour vous, et cette fois c'est un petit tour dans l'esprit solitaire de Carlisle.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Seul**

POV Carlisle

Que faire dans cette maison vide ? Je ne vais pas essayer de mettre fin à mes jours. Après ma transformation, j'avais déjà essayé et la seule chose que j'avais réussi à faire était de seulement me briser quelques os, qui avaient guéri tous aussi vite. La mort n'était pas une solution. Il me fallait trouver un moyen de réunir à nouveau chaque membre de ma famille, là, était mon équilibre et leur absence me rendait plus vulnérable que je ne le pensais. Ils me manquaient et Esmée aussi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle m'avait quitté pour un simple vampire nomade de surcroît. Il se nommait Dereck. Qu'avait il que je n'avais pas ? Il ne connaissait sans doute pas le sens du mot famille. Cet homme venait de détruire la mienne et bien sûr cela était bien plus facile pour moi de mettre la faute sur un autre que d'avouer que j'étais en partie responsable de la déchirure de mon couple et de la rupture de liens entre mes enfants. Esmée s'était acharnée à me préciser avant de partir que je n'étais pas son âme sœur et que ce dernier l'était. Nous avions passé plus de quatre vingt quatre ans mariés et elle me quittait avec tant de facilité. J'en étais même venu à maudire le jour où Bella était entrée dans nos vies. Mais contre toute attente je n'avais pas cessé mon activité à l'hôpital. A vrai dire, rester à la maison me rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs et me faisait broyer du noir. Mes patients étaient devenus comme une seconde famille, certaines de mes collègues féminines au courant de mon récent célibat usèrent de tous leurs artifices pour me séduire. Peine perdu, la seule femme qui comptait à mes yeux avait encore une grande place dans mon cœur et l'homme que j'étais espérais encore la voir franchir le pas de la porte et me dire en souriant « je suis rentrée ».Je m'inquiétais malgré tous pour mes enfants mais en ce début de vacance du mois de juillet, j'avais reçu une lettre d'Alice et Jasper me disant qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé Edward mais qu'ils se portaient bien. Ces simples mots me rassurait et me laissait penser qu'ils rentreraient bientôt. Pour ce qui est de Rosalie et Emmet, aucune nouvelle. Leur fameuse vacance leur prenait sans doute trop de temps pour qu'ils ne pensent à m'écrire. Ne dit on pas que « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle », je n'avais donc pas à me faire du souci.

Mais la semaine dernière, j'avais reçu une lettre des plus surprenante qui venait de Forks, c'était Charlie qui me disait que Bella allait mieux, qu'elle avait repris peu à peu goût à la vie et qu'elle s'était consacrée à ses études. Je fus heureux pour lui après tout je comprenais mieux que quiconque la porte que Bella avait prise. Ne faisais-je pas la même chose qu'elle ? Me plonger dans le travail pour oublier. Mais pris de curiosité et ayant envie de parler à une autre personne qu'au silence, je composais le numéro de téléphone des Swan souhaitant tombé sur le père et non la fille

« Allo je suis bien chez les Swan ?

- Oui qui est à l'appareil ?

Je me raclais la gorge pris une respiration inutile et ouvrit la bouche pour n'en sortir aucun sons.

- Qui êtes vous, je vous préviens, je raccroche !

- C'est moi Charlie, Carl… Carlisle Cullen !

- Oh..

- c'est pour prendre de vos nouvelles et celle de Bella.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, pour vous de parler à Bella…

- Non, c'est pour discuter avec vous, je me doute bien que c'est encore trop tôt pour elle.

- Merci Carlisle, votre appel me touche et me prouve encore une fois que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

- C'est normal, c'est à cause de ma famille et de moi que Bella a failli mourir.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est toute votre famille qui est concernée juste une personne en particulier.

- Croyez moi Charlie, j'en paye le pris, ma famille s'éclate de toute part.

- Que voulez vous dire?

- Euh rien de spécial, c'était pour prendre de vos nouvelles pas pour me plaindre.

- S'est-il passer quelque chose avec vos enfants ?

- Pour être sincère Charlie, ma femme à demandé le divorce et mes enfants, comment dire, ont quitté le nid.

- Je suis désolé, vous avez perdu plus que moi, mais vous prenez tout de même la peine de vous inquiété pour ma fille, je vais devoir vous laisser Carlisle…

- Pourquoi cela, est il arriver quelque chose ?

- Non, juste que Bella prépare son déménagement pour l'université et qu'elle vient de rentrée avec une pile de carton, je vais juste aller l'aider.

- Bien je ne vais pas prendre plus de votre temps, passez une bonne journée et merci encore.

- Non, merci à vous Carlisle »

Après cela, j'ai passé des vacances plus que pénible. Le vide, l'absence de discussions m'a sans doute rendu fou au point où mes seules pensées convergeaient vers les Swan. Me demandant bien dans quelle université Bella pouvait bien aller. Elle semblait revivre totalement d'après les dire de son père, je n'avais plus à m'en inquiéter à présent.

Un an, jour pour jour que je vivais seul. Je sais qu'un vampire ne peut se permettre de dire qu'il est fatigué mais, je le suis voilà pourquoi je me suis exilé chez moi, à noircir mes penser après avoir donné ma démission à l'hôpital. Je ne leur manquerais pas de toute façon, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, partir de cette maison signifierait abandonner. Hors j'ai encore l'espoir que mes enfants et Esmée reviendront bientôt, j'en avais la certitude.

A suivre...

* * *

A vos claviers :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous

Un retard que je ne me pardonne pas, surtout avec autant de lecteur qui attende , et je pense pour un retard d'une semaine vous trouverez se chapitre un peu cour, j'espère que vous remarquerai le parallèle de se fin de chapitre avec une certaine discutions entre Charlie et Carlisle au téléphone.

Et pour se qui se demande quand nos deux futur amoureux vont se rencontré, c'est pour très bientôt.

Je ne me prononce pas maintenant, mais le faite d'alterner entre les deux POV, vous fait peut être perdre patience mais courage, je pense que dans le prochain ou le chapitre qui viendra par la suite nos deux protagonistes vont enfin se retrouvé et je compte bien...

Ps: merci à Megara1 ma bêta, malgré quelque petit soucis d'ordinateur d'avoir pu m'aider encore une fois.

bonne lecture

Petit détail qui n'a pas de rapport avec cette fiction serez vous tentez par une fiction sur Bella et Jasper ?

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : départ**

POV Bella

Je poussais la porte de la pièce sans hésitation, prête à surprendre l'occupant qui s'y trouvait. Je n'y trouvais rien, la pièce était vide. Elle baignait dans une douce lumière mais, l'odeur de renfermé et de vieux papier démontraient qu'elle n'avait pas été occupée depuis un certain temps. Fatiguée et encore un peu sonnée par ma stupidité, je m'installais contre la porte à même le sol.

Je pris alors le temps d'observer la pièce. Ce devait être un bureau sans doute celui de Carlisle. Les livres de médecine et le stéthoscope posaient sur l'une des étagères me le firent comprendre. Cette pièce ressemblait beaucoup à Carlisle dans un sens sans trop savoir comment l'expliquer. Le faite que cette ampoule soit restée allumé pendant tout ce temps me laissait penser que cela devait être la dernière pièce où ce dernier avait mis le pied. Tout était à sa place soigneusement rangé.

C'est sans doute pour cela que parmi ce rangement impeccable, mon œil a été attiré par un livre rouge assez épais qui dépassait de la bibliothèque. Après m'être redressée et pris l'ouvrage, je soufflais dessus pour voir apparaitre le titre « Cohabitions ». Curieuse, je m'attardais alors sur l'aspect extérieur. Une couverture en cuir rouge avec seule mise en valeur les lettres du titre en fine écriture d'or.

Ma curiosité aiguisé, j'ouvrai le livre et un morceau de papier tomba des pages. C'était sans doute Carlisle l'auteur, il y était écrit « pardonnez nous pour ses pêchers » avait il commit quelque chose de grave ? Plus je tournais les pages plus je me rendais compte que cette ouvrage était sans doute la photocopie de l'original, car l'écriture était sans aucun doute écrit à la plume, en dehors de certaines taches par ci par là il semblait lisse au toucher. Enfin c'était mon avis et je n'avais jamais été experte en livre.

Dans l'ensemble, le livre parlait de l'histoire des vampires et de leur relation avec les humains. A ma plus grande surprise Dracula n'avait pas été celui qui fut le premier Vampire. Le livre ne précisait d'ailleurs pas si ce fameux vampire était mort. Il parlait de l'évolution des suceurs de sang. À une certaine époque, ils se transformaient bien en cendre au contact de la lumière du jour. Je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils brillent plus qu'autre chose. Pour ce qui est de leur alimentation rien n'avait changé, il était même précisé que dans l'ancien temps les humains chassaient les vampires pour les tuer comme ils le font avec une biche actuellement.

Ce livre avait beau être très intéressant il fallait tout de même que je prévienne Charlie que je n'allais pas rentrer se soir. Je pris mon portable et appelai Angela pour lui demander de me couvrir. Jessica qui devait passer la nuit chez elle hurla

« alors un amoureux Bella ? ».

Je ris au fond de moi et me retint de dire « non un livres à te faire dormir debout plutôt ! » mais là n'était pas la question. Une fois cela fait j'appelais « papa » pour l'informer de ma subite envie de passait la soirée entre filles. Et plus qu'heureux de me voir sortir, il ne posa pas une seule question à par « as-tu des vêtements de rechange ? » chose à laquelle je rétorquais « les filles m'en prêteront sûrement ! ».

Une fois tous cela fait, je pris une couverture dans l'une des chambres et m'installais dans le sofa du bureau pour continuer ma lecture. Je fis bien plus qu'une découverte : la fameuse cohabitation entre vampire et humain n'était pas chose facile à réaliser. Les vampires qui l'avaient tenté ont fini par faire des véritables bains de sang. C'était donc impossible de mordre un humain sans le tuer ou le transformer. C'était des descriptions d'horreur et je compris mieux le mot de Carlisle, c'est vrai qu'il était fils de pasteur et qu'il croyait énormément à la vie après la mort. Et se pensait damner à l'enfer, ainsi que les membres de sa famille et tous les autres vampires.

J'aurais voulu tout de même essayer de respecter les fameuses consignes écrites sur les dernières pages du livre mais, pour cela il m'aurait fallu avoir pour compagnon un vampire et ce dernier avait déserté.

Quelque mois plus tard, après avoir gardé le livre avec moi, je ne me rendais plus chez les Cullen. Je m'étais consacré à mes études et m'en sortais avec mon diplôme en poche. Dans le future, je pensais à être écrivain, rien de mieux que coucher mes idées sur papier. J'avais même réussi à avoir l'accord de Charlie pour aller dans une université en Alaska. Je ne lui avais pas avoué que c'était parce que je savais qu'il y avait énormément de chance que j'y croise les Cullen.

Donc me voila en ce mois de juillet en train de courir partout à faire des cartons. D'ailleurs ce soir en rentrant, j'eu droit à l'aide de mon cher papa qui avait précipitamment suspendu une conversation téléphonique. Serait ce une amoureuse ? Je n'avais pas osé lui poser la question. Il faisait se qu'il lui plait et il était assez grand.

Au mois de septembre, plus particulièrement le jour de mon anniversaire que je ne le fêtais pas bien sûr, car j'étais encore plus vieille de deux ans qu'Edward. Et ce n'est pas pour me plaire. Emmet trouvait ça torride que son frère sorte avec une fille plus vieille « quel idiot » mais il me manque aussi.

Nouvelle vie, nouveaux départ, je suis en Alaska que depuis une semaine. Mais, j'avoue que j'ai déjà épluché pas mal de répertoire pour dénicher le nom des Cullen et je ne compte pas non plus le nombre d'université que j'ai faite. Toujours rien, aucun signe d'eux ce n'est pas grave, je suis patiente.

Un an jour pour jour que je vis dans se pays, plus que froid avec des cours de littérature à n'en plus finir. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà un projet en tête, rien de spécial mais mon professeur considère que travailler un peu plus, mon roman pourrait être un véritable chef d'œuvre. Je me suis assez vite familiariser avec mes collègues, je sors et donne souvent de mes nouvelles à Jessica et Mike, à Charlie, au quileute, à Renée et Phil. Je suis même la demoiselle honneur d'un mariage, celui d'Angela et Erik. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux. Sinon à par le faite que je sois encore une fois de plus seule et célibataire, le jour de mes vingt ans. je refuse de décrocher le moindre coup de téléphone mais, dans l'ensemble tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et pour se qui voudrais des indices pour la phrase inachevé, sur la possible rencontre que j'ai en tête pour ces deux là.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous

Un nouveau chapitre cette fois du côté de Carlisle, la fin approche et pour vous mettre sur la piste je pense qu'il ne vous reste plus que 4 chapitres avant qui sait une prochaine Bella/Carlisle avec en parallèle une autre fic sur Bella/Jasper.

Je peux déjà vous donner les titres elles ne sont pas encore écrite juste travailler, **Âme soeur** pour la Bella/Jasper et **Destin croisée** pour Bella/Carlisle

Voilà bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : voyage**

_POV Carlisle_

Je n'en peux plus de cette existence. Cela fait un an que je ne travaille plus et deux ans qu'ils sont partis. Nous somme déjà en deux mille sept et je n'ai plus de nouvelle, seulement celle qu'ils n'ont daigné m'envoyer il y a un an. Je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas le seul à penser que nous formions une famille. J'ai donc décidé de me recentrer sur moi-même, faire le point et seulement après cela je déciderais de ce que je vais faire de cette maison et de tout le reste.

La solution est sous mon nez mais, je ne trouverais rien ici. J'ai essayé de sortir, de rencontrer d'autre femmes mais, rien n'y fait. J'en reviens inlassablement à Esmée. Quel genre d'homme immonde je suis devenu ! Cela ne me ressemble pas de faire l'amour à des femmes sans rien ressentir pour elles. Pourtant ces derniers temps c'est ce que je fais. Je prends du plaisir et n'en donne pas en échange. Peu à peu le vampire en moi prend le dessus, comme se soir là ou j'ai même failli passer au dessus de mes principes de végétarien et mordre à m'en délecter le sang de cette femme. Je l'avais abordé puis ramenais chez moi. J'avais pensé la vider de son sang pendant nos ébats. Le sang des femmes humaines avaient quelque choses de grisant pour ne pas dire aphrodisiaque quand elle étaient excitées. Leur odeur était cent fois plus délicieuse que celle qu'elle émettait quand elle avait peur.

Mais c'est sans doute la phrase qu'elle me dit au moment où j'allais embrasser son cou et prendre sa vie qui me ramena à la raison.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un homme tel que toi vit seul ?

Après m'être raclé la gorge et juste poser un simple baiser sur sa carotide je lui répondis

- Méfie-toi, les apparences sont trompeuses

- Tu va me dire que tu es un dangereux criminel recherché c'est ça, ou que tu battais ta femme ? »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots tout en me repoussant en arrière et en grimpant à califourchon sur mes hanches prêtes à recommencer là ou nous avions arrêté. Malgré le fait que je n'en avais plus envie, elle sut me pousser à la désirer à nouveau. C'était une femme sensuelle qui savait faire perdre la tête à un homme. Il était dommage que mes sentiments envers elle ne soient pas comme elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient. J'entrepris de lui caresser les seins tandis qu'elle me chevauchait lentement. Puis de plus en plus rapidement, je sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se libérer mais pris par mon démon intérieur je fis durer le plaisir jusqu'à l'entendre me supplier et même après cela, je m'amusais encore un peu avant de la renverser sous moi et de la satisfaire enfin.

Pendant que je faisais semblant de dormir et voulait me débarrasser d'elle, je lui fis croire que je rêvais et la prit dans mes bras murmurant le prénom d'Esmée inlassablement. Contrariée, elle s'en alla emportant avec elle ses effets personnels.

C'est après cette nuit que je mettais décider à partir pour Scherfferville. J'y ai d'ailleurs tellement pris goût que je me remis à travailler comme médecin dans un dispensaire pas très loin de mon appartement. J'y ai fait la rencontre de pas mal de vampires nomades, l'un d'eux d'ailleurs m'informa qu'il avait rencontré Esmée après avoir vu son portrait dans l'un des cadres chez moi.

Il ne m'en dit pas plus après avoir compris qu'elle m'avait quitté pour Dereck qui était en passant un de ses plus proches amis. Après avoir pris si rapidement mes marques, je fus tout de même encore surpris par la curiosité des humains. Les femmes encore une fois, elle voit les médecins comme de grands coffres fort plein d'or. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de femme qui ont essayé de m'avoir dans leur lit. À par des rendez platonique par ci par là, je n'ai pas été tenté plus que d'ordinaire.

Après deux ans à rêvasser si je peux me le permettre, un Carlisle tous neuf à vu le jour prêt à passer à autre chose et à tourner le dos à son passé. Mais l'ancien n'était jamais loin, il m'arrivait parfois d'espérer revoir un jour ma famille unie comme avant. Oui, j'espérais encore leurs retours au bout de quatre ans. Je devrais sans doute abandonner mais j'ai toujours été un peu tête de mule et je pense qu'on ne change pas une équipe gagnante. Mais une fois rentré en Alaska, je retournais à l'hôpital reprendre mes fonctions.

Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup supplier le directeur. Dès qu'il me vit, son regard s'illumina comme s'il voyait son sauveur. Puis il se mit à se plaindre qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette épidémie qui le suivait chez lui et même à son travail. Il espérait que j'allais remettre de l'ordre avec lui dans tous ce bazar.

Ma surprise fut grande quand je compris que l'épidémie qui touchait les employés ainsi que les patients se limitait juste à la nouvelle passion de chacun pour l'ouvrage d'un jeune romancier du nom de I.S qui avait écrit un roman qui s'intitulait « Qui sont-ils ? » je ne savais pas ce qui était si intéressent dans ce livre mais j'entrepris le soir même de l'acheter pour le découvrir par moi-même. Je n'aurais qu'à m'excuser auprès du directeur si l'épidémie me touchait aussi.

* * *

A bientôt


	8. Chapter 8

je vais vous dire enfin se que vous attendiez alors bonne lecture

* * *

Retrouvaille

Pov bella

Comment exprimer ce sentiment qui m'envahit doucement, tendrement. Cela doit être l'excitation du à la parution de mon roman. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est enfin arrivé, dites moi que je rêve, je vais être parmi les grands noms, pas à ce point là finalement mais, je ressens une certaine fierté à avoir mon ouvrage dans plusieurs bibliothèques, à disposition de tous les habitants d'Alaska. Mon éditeur avait fait une très bonne promotion de mon livre.

Le titre de mon livre est « Qui sont-ils » et j'écris sous les initial de I.S. Je ne voulais pas mettre mon nom complet pour ne pas me faire retrouvé par certains vampires en colère ou autre mais je souhaité laisser un indice au Cullen qui lirait mon livre. Cet ouvrage traite de toutes les espèces que nous pensons mythiques et qui ont plusieurs interprétations variables d'un roman à un autre pour les humains.

Mais je ne dit que la vérité dans mon livre : mes connaissances des loups grâce au Quileute, celle des vampires grâce au Cullen et au livre de Carlisle. Je ne parle pas trop de leur points faibles, juste du fait qu'ils existent et qu'ils peuvent être nos voisins ou tous simplement des inconnus dans la rue. Je n'hésite pas à porter un regard critique dans ce que je fais et à interpeller les lecteurs pour qu'ils vérifient ma version des choses par rapport à celle de mes prédécesseurs. L'imagination de certains auteurs n'est pas loin de la vérité, mais certains éléments ne peuvent être plausibles comme ces séries qui ont bercé mon enfance « Buffy, Angel, Blade etc… ». La présentation des vampires y est assez bien représentée tout en puissance. Pour les loups plusieurs films transportent les fans du genre « Underworld, le goût du sang etc… ». Certains, sans le savoir, par exemple dans le goût du sang les loups sont fidèle au vrai sauf au niveau de la dimension et dans Underworld ils ne s'appellent pas loup mais Lycan, et il ya des histoires de pleine lune alors que je sais qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de ce genre de chose.

Quelques mois plus tard, je croulais sous les demandes du haut de mes 21 ans. Je me retrouvais à avoir plusieurs demandes de traduction et réédition de mon livre dans d'autre pays. Plus d'un millions de ventes en l'espace d'un mois, trop cool ! J'ai réalisé un véritable buzz littéraire et je signe même des orthographes. Je lis des extraits de mon livre dans des établissements scolaires. J'ai même pu faire une des choses qui était sur ma liste à faire avant mes trente ans : offrir une grosse somme d'argent à une association caritative pour les enfants malades. Les gens me reconnaissaient dans la rue, j'ai un garde du corps la journée et je suis invitée à des émissions télé. Si avec ça les Cullen ne me trouvent pas je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien.

Si je devais citer un extrait de mon roman cela donne « ne soyons pas ridicule les vampires ne meurt pas à cause de l'argent, mais un simple pieux en bois les terrasseraient ? Pour ce qui est du soleil, s'il tombait si facilement en cendre pourquoi les nommés immortels ? Pour vous montrer l'idiotie de la chose prenons par exemple la série Buffy que j'apprécie beaucoup. Ce petit bout de femme sans super pouvoir, juste un nom à faire trembler « la tueuse » seul contre des milliers de vampires, elle prend même le temps par moment de discuter avec avant de les tuer. S'ils sont sensés être des prédateurs, ils ne devraient pas discuter mais aller directement faire ce dont il on envie, c'est-à-dire la vider de son sang. »

Autre extrait qui concerne cette fois les loups « Ils ressemblent à des loups ordinaire avec juste une hauteur supérieure à deux mètres de haut. Ce ne sont pas des bêtes assoiffées de chair fraîche, au contraire ils jouent plutôt le rôle de gardien mais il faut tout de même se méfier. Ils n'en restent pas moins des loups un coup de pattes peut être fatale. »

Mon livre m'a valu un petit trophée et j'ai réussi à me faire engueuler par Jacob. Il disait que j'avais eu une mauvaise idée avec ce livre et que c'était dangereux autant pour eux que pour moi. Quel peureux celui là alors !

Mais lors d'une séance de dédicace le lendemain de mon anniversaire, un évènement me fit me retrouver à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas pu changer tout chez moi et cette fichu maladresse fait encore des siennes.

Pov normal

Lors d'une séance de dédicace de son roman, Bella dans sa robe noir bustier tout juste acheté pour l'occasion lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, qu'elle s'était offerte sur un coup de folie. Elle venait d'avoir 22 ans et elle s'était permise un cadeau des plus glamour. Au début, elle s'était demandé comment elle pourrait marcher avec une robe pareille qui soulignait à merveille ces récentes formes. Elle était passée d'un bonnet B à D sans avoir eu un quelconque enfant.

Elle avait peu à peu commencé à oublier Edward et avait ressentit le besoin de plaire et de trouver un homme. Elle avait décidé cela après le mariage d'Angela. Et surtout qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être encore vierge à 22 ans. Les moqueries de ses collègues l'agaçaient, mais c'était dur pour elle de trouver mieux que son ex amour de lycée. Cependant, elle s'était tout de même permis certains flirts mais rien de bien sérieux.

La vie active lui allait à ravir, elle avait quitté ses vêtements d'adolescente depuis un moment pour un look assez chic et sobre. Mais l'incident qui survint causé par une jeune maman qui avait perdu les eaux pendant sa séance de dédicace la mena à l'Hôpital. Son maudit talon de chaussure, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fille…elle chuta et s'ouvrit l'avant bras avec le vase auquel elle s'était rattrapée. Donc elle ainsi que la jeune maman, s'étaient fait emmener aux urgences. Elle attendait de passer se faire soigner quand une des infirmières l'emmena dans le bureau d'un des médecins et pendant qu'elle stérilisait le nécessaire pour la recoudre, elle prit la fiche que Bella avait remplit plus tôt :

« Mlle Swan c'est ça ?

- oui

- le médecin va arriver, il a une opération délicate à finir !

- pas de problème !

-vous aller avoir besoin de point de suture, je dirais à vue d'œil trois. Mais vous avez de la chance ça ne saigne pas énormément

- cela va être douloureux ?

- ne vous inquiétez pas le docteur est très délicat, appuyez bien !

- merci »

Après un sourire rassurant l'infirmière s'en alla, la laissant seule. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle retirait le tissu imbibé de sang pour voir les dégâts, la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle Cullen. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter, ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris de la voir :

« Bella ?

- Carlisle c'est bien vous… toi ?

Il se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la relâcha aussitôt après avoir sentit l'odeur du sang.

- tu es blessé ?

- rien de grave juste ma maladresse habituelle !

- oh tu devrais faire tout de même plus attention, sourit Carlisle commençant à s'activer

- je voulais te voir, dit Bella taquine

- c'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais ! »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, Carlisle soigna sa blessure et ils n'échangèrent plus rien jusqu'au moment ou Bella allait quitter la pièce. Elle se retourna et invita, de faisant nonchalante, Carlisle à venir dîner avec elle. Bien sur elle savait qu'il ne mangeait pas mais, elle avait besoin de lui parler, de ne pas le laissé sortir de sa vie comme la dernière fois. C'était juste une excuse, le temps qu'elle comprenne pourquoi son cœur n'arrêtait pas de s'emballer quand il posa les yeux sur elle. C'était fou à qu'elle point elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle ressemblait à toutes ses femmes qui allumaient tous les hommes, mais malgré ça elle s'en fichait. Après tout elle ne faisait rien de mal.

Quelque jour plus tard Carlisle et Bella n'avaient pas encore parlé des autres, ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais pas de ce qui était important. Seul comptait leur rendez vous et les moments passés l'un avec l'autre, mais Bella fini par poser la question fatidique évitant de parlé d'Edward Carlisle lui raconta sa séparation avec Esmée et le départ de ses enfants. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais pendant quatre ans il n'avait pu se confier à qui que se soit et là il venait de vider son sac. Bella lui parla d'elle aussi et lui demanda la permission de garder le livre qu'elle lui avait empreinte :

« Est-ce que je pourrais le garder ?

- je ne vois pas à quoi va te servir ce livre de malheur

- ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai déjà trouvé une fonction !

- lequel si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- il m'inspire pour mes romans, j'en prépare un deuxième…

-tu écris ?

-oui, tu dois avoir entendu parler du livre « Qui sont-ils » !

- il est de toi ?

- oui pourquoi ?

- parce que je pensais que l'auteur était un homme et qu'il avait beaucoup de connaissance sur notre vraie nature, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

- cela te gène, Jacob m'a engueulé ?

- non je trouve ça intelligent, mais je ne nie pas que j'espère que les Volturi ne vont pas le voir comme une menace »

Ils parlèrent d'autre chose par la suite. Bella devais se l'avouer, Carlisle ne lui était pas indifférent à sa plus grande surprise. Son ex beau père l'empêchait d'avoir des nuits calme, ses rêves étaient de plus en plus explicites. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'a lui depuis leur rencontre à l'Hospital il y a trois mois. Carlisle, quand à lui, semblait avoir senti le changement de comportement de Bella envers lui, elle flirtait volontairement… Il n'était pas dupe, il avait trois cent quarante sept ans et il avait certes le corps de ses vingt trois ans mais il devait se contenir, ne pas céder à ses pulsion de la faire sienne par principe. Il ne savait pas quand il s'était mis à l'aimer et que ce n'était pas juste une attirance physique. Parfois quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tout les deux, il sentait monter à lui l'excitation de Bella à ses narines, il en devenait dur. À chaque fois, il remerciait aussi toutes ses années de calme et de patiente, Bella ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes et surtout sur lui.

Tout les deux se cachaient derrière leurs soit-distante amitié, l'une par peur d'être repousser et de se retrouvé seule et l'autre par la honte. Mais les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre étaient bien réels, ancrés dans la routine. Sans s'en rendre compte ils ne pouvaient plus être loin l'un de l'autre et c'est dans un but purement amical que Carlisle avait proposé à Bella de vivre avec lui et que celle si avait accepté prétextant le faire pour ne pas le laisser seul dans cette grande maison face à sa solitude.

* * *

Alors c'est retrouvaille sont assez satisfaisante ?


	9. Chapter 9

Désolez pour se retard j'avais des examens à passer et pas trop le temps d'écrire.

Mais voilà enfin un nouveaux chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : lien

La cohabitation entre Bella et Carlisle se passait très bien. Bella devait s'avouer qu'être entouré d'autant de petites attentions la remplissait de joie. À part quelques baisers échangés avec Carlisle, qui justifiait cela par des moments de faiblesse, elle profitait de la situation qui était très agréable.

Carlisle semblait se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas céder à la tentation et au charme de la femme avec qui il cohabitait. Il ne voulait pas s'abandonner et finir par la mordre. Le contrôle qu'il avait acquis pendant toute ces années semblait très fragile ces derniers temps. Il avait l'impression d'être la proie et qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que Bella ne fasse qu'une bouchée de lui. Elle le regardait toujours de façon appuyée et quand ses yeux croisaient ainsi son regard, il n'était plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains experte.

Cinq mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et deux mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Mais Bella avait pris la soudaine décision de changer leur routine pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Cette dernière voulait tenter le lien abordé dans le livre. Elle le lui avait annoncé après son repas dans le salon et elle avait posé le livre face à Carlisle.

- Que veux tu que je face de ce livre, je pensais que tu en avais besoin?

- Oui, mais je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord de …, dit elle avec hésitation

- Que veux-tu Bella ?

- Faire le lien conseillé par le livre, murmura rapidement Bella

- De quel lien parles-tu ? Il n'y a pas mention d'une telle chose dans cet ouvrage maudit !

- Regarde par toi-même

Bella ouvrit le livre à la fin et montra la page.

- Ne joue pas Bella, il n'y a rien !

- Si regarde bien

- Bella, c'est moi qui ait copié ce livre, l'original est certes manuscrit à la main mais ces pages en ont toujours été vides

- Mais puisque je te dis …

- Bien dis moi ce qui est écrit alors ? »

Bella lui lut les instructions du livre :

_Pour pouvoir boire le sang de votre partenaire humain, sans le transformer pour autant en vampire ou le tuer assurez vous de :_

_D'avoir une relation de confiance et de respect mutuel_

_Un lien amoureux c'est la base_

_Puis vient l'acte sexuel_

_La première morsure viendra d'elle-même mais elle est essentielle pour refermer le lien_

- Mais Bella c'est impossible, montre moi ça »

Bella tendit le livre à Carlisle qui n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il y a quelque minute la page était vide. Que se passait-il ? Par quelle magie ? Il en perdait son latin. Il ne croyait pas en la magie, même s'il savait que si loup et vampire existait, le reste devait l'être aussi. Mais quand il avait découvert ce livre il s'était dit que seul un vampire avait pu l'écrire mais peut être que non finalement.

Il continua la lecture que Bella avait arrêté « attention tout de même si les instructions ne sont pas suivi l'humain peut en mourir : aucune transformation ne sera possible ni retour en arrière, le vampire n'aura plus besoin de craindre de briser son calice, ils seront à force égal cela ne signifie pas que le calice aura les mêmes capacités que son vampire juste une adaptation à sa force. Cette relation est si fusionnelle que le vampire et le calice penseront souvent à s'appartenir, pour le vampire sa possessivité se verra décuplé ainsi que son instinct de protection, au calice de trouver un équilibre pour ne pas se retrouver submerger par tous cela…

- C'est impressionnant Bella c'est …

- Génial pas vrai, alors tu es d'accord ?

- Non je trouve cela dangereux

- Mais Carl…

- Pas de mais qui tienne… »

Carlisle fut attiré par l'écriture épaisse de la dernière page. Il y était dit que si le vampire mourait son calice aussi mais si le calice perdait la vie le vampire pourrait le survivre quelques temps mais mettrait fin à sa vie par tout les moyens

- Tu vois, c'est dangereux

- Ca n'arrivera pas Carlisle attend…

- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus gronda t-il

Sur ces entre faits Carlisle prit le livre avec lui et parti quelque jours en visite chez les Denali, de vieux amis. Mais laissa Bella en Alaska.

Une fois les Denali trouvés, il leur demanda conseil et vérifia si ces derniers pouvaient lire les pages du livre. Il s'était avéré que non, mais un jeune vampire qui venait de rejoindre le clan avait le don de prémonition en touchant des objets. C'est donc à la stupéfaction de tous qu'il informa que le livre avait appartenue à une sorcière qui avait pour compagnon un vampire. Au moment de les quitter Tanya, l'ancienne campagne d'Edward, appris à Carlisle qu'il y a deux ans ou trois Esmée avait séjournée chez eux avec son compagnon et que peu de temps après leur départ Rosalie et Emmet étaient passés. Par contre aucunes nouvelles de Alice, Jasper ni même Edward.

Carlisle partit le cœur soulagé, cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Bella, qu'elle lui manquait. Une fois la porte de la maison franchi, après n'avoir fait qu'un pas qu'il sentit Bella lui sauter dessus pour échanger un baiser passionné il murmura tendrement « on le fait quand ce lien, parce que j'ai envie de toi et je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras sans crainte de te blesser ?

- pas maintenant, je suis dans la mauvaise période

- ah tu sais ça ne me gène pas de voir un peu de sang

- Carlisle… »

Carlisle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Bella, appuya son bassin contre le sien voulant lui montrer à quel point il la désirait. Bella le repoussa gentiment les joue rosies et dit « je ne suis pas encore prête mon amour désolée »

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'ai oublié que tu étais encore… je pensais qu'Edward et toi… ou même que tu avais fait d'autre rencontres !

-Edward, non il aurait fallu qu'il me fasse confiance comme tu le fais et d'autre homme oui j'en ai rencontré mais, je ne me suis pas sentie assez en confiance pour leur donner ça !

Elle passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Carlisle et lui murmura

-Je ne suis pas prête pour sauter le pas mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'appréciais pas tes préliminaires

-tu n'as pas peur que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter ?

-je te fais confiance pour me donner du plaisir comme tu ne l'as jamais fait avec personne

-comment résister à une si alléchante proposition »

Quelque jours plus tard, Carlisle organisa une soirée en amoureux à Bella pour ses 24 ans et voila qu'il avait encore pour campagne une femme plus âgée que lui son corps avait certes vingt trois ans mais comment annoncer à Bella qu'en réalité il en avait 348 ans. Pour ce qui était du lien, il lui avait fait boire son sang il y a deux jours. Le corps de Bella avait été pris de tremblements violents, elle avait hurlait de douleur. Le pire avait été de voir ses larmes. Il s'était sentit si coupable mais au bout de dix minutes à la voir se battre contre la souffrance, elle s'était tout simplement endormie.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la rêverie, Bella allait revenir d'une minute à une l'autre, le dîner était prêt, il ne manquait plus que son bain que Carlisle espérait avoir le droit de partager avec elle. Il voulait faire des efforts aussi, des pétales de fleur sur le sol pour la guider jusqu'à leur chambre ou son humble serviteur l'attendait habillé d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, Bella fut agréablement surprise par toute les attentions de Carlisle. Et c'est la première fois en quatre ans qu'elle était impatiente de fêter son anniversaire. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'avant d'entrer dans la chambre elle s'était mise toute nue voulant faire une blague à Carlisle et la surprise fut réciproque la réaction de Carlisle face à son corps nu fut très agréable, il lui tendit la main et la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il s'installa derrière elle et entreprit de lui masser les épaules descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui donnant des frissons. Inconsciemment, Bella se mit à gémir, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se dresser le membre inférieur de Carlisle qui pria pour qu'elle ne le sente pas. Chose impossible, Bella se retourna de façon nonchalante entourant ces jambes autour de sa taille

- Pourquoi je serais la seule à me faire câliner ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est ton anniversaire et que je n'ai besoin de rien

- De rien vraiment, murmura telle en appuyant son bassin vers le bas, je te sentais un peu tendu

- Pas du tout mon ange je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas

Elle embrassa sa joue puis retraça sa mâchoire de baisers pour ensuite lui donner un tendre baiser auquel Carlisle répondit avec envie et ardeur. Mais pendant que la situation s'enflammait la conscience de Carlisle se réveilla « mon amour arrête » dit il en la repoussant

- Mais pourquoi on vient de …

- je sais mais j'ai préparé une soirée spécialement pour toi, je te promets de ne pas t'arrêter après…

- tu viens de promettre Carlisle Cullen et je ne compte pas te laisser filer avant d'avoir eu ce que j'attends de toi, dit Bella en faisant la moue

Après ce petit moment d'intimité, Bella eut droit à un vrai repas de chef. Carlisle s'était occupé d'elle comme d'une princesse et une tension électrique régnait dans la pièce. Les regards de Bella et l'odeur de son hésitation montait jusqu'au nez de Carlisle, satisfait de provoqué de telles réactions chez elle.

Cette dernière se releva et alla vers le lecteur de musique mis la première chanson qu'elle trouva et fut aussitôt rejointe par Carlisle

- Joyeux vingt quatrième anniversaire mon cœur, puisions nous en partager encore beaucoup ensemble !

-Merci »

Bella était ému et ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle cacha son nez dans son cou et pleura pendant quelques minutes, relevant la tête pour quémander un baiser. Carlisle l'embrassa voracement lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer.

- Doucement, c'est moi qui était sensé être au commande, dit Bella

- Désolé dois-je arrêter madame ?, dit Carlisle en lui souriant

- Certainement pas ! »

Carlisle la porta et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il ne sut pas par quel démon il fut posséder, mais la seul chose qui l'importait était de faire crier encore et encore son nom, de l'aimer et la faire sienne. Cette dernière se débattait avec la fermeture de sa robe et ne se rendit compte que trop tard que celle si se retrouvait déjà dans la main de Carlisle. Il la fixait si intensément qu'elle crut que son corps brulait sous son regard. Mal à l'aise d'être la seule en sous-vêtement, elle humecta les lèvres sensuellement, ce qui fit perdre à Carlisle le peu de contrôle qu'il avait. A une vitesse vampirique, il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres au siennes les mordillant, les léchant

- Bella arrête moi si je vais trop loin, murmura t-il entre deux baiser »

Bella hocha la tête et écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'installer, les gestes devenaient plus précis, les bruits de l'un comme de l'autre plus explicites leur étreinte plus sensuelle, même au moment ou Bella dans une supplique lui demanda

- Je te veux Carlisle tout entier »

Carlisle ne perdit tout de même pas de vu que c'était la première fois de Bella. Il glissa sa main entre ces jambes pour la préparer au mieux à l'accueillir. Les gémissements de Bella et la façon dont Bella se frottait à lui l'informa qu'elle était prête. Il dirigea son membre vers son antre et la fit sienne doucement faisant attention à la moindre expression de son visage même la larme qui coula de ses yeux ne ternissait en rien le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa Bella, les yeux mis clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, le corps brillant sous l'effort, il pensa qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Bella quant à elle entoura sa nuque des ses bras, tout semblait irréel, magique au point que la douleur se dissipa aussitôt, elle bougea les hanches pour le prévenir qu'elle allait bien et ce dernier se mit à bouger en elle, lui faisant découvrir une multitude de sensations à chacun de ses mouvements au moment ou son corps et celui de Carlisle ne supportait plus la pression et que l'un comme l'autre sentait la jouissance venir. Bella dans un cri lui dit « Carlisle je crois que… c'est le moment de… »

Carlisle ne réfléchit pas dans l'instant, étant lui aussi pris par sa propre jouissance, il mordit à pleine dent le cou de celle-ci, buvant jusqu'à étancher sa soif de sang, ne réalisant que trop tard que le cœur de Bella ralentissait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous**

** J'essaie d'être à jour dans mes publications j'espère que vous allez être satisfait :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9** : Vampire et calice

La transformation n'eut pas lieu et Bella devint le calice de Carlisle : n'ayant jamais bu de sang humain depuis sa propre transformation, il n'avait besoin que très rarement de sang. Mais sa relation avec Bella le poussait à désirer plus que nécessaire le sang et le corps de sa compagne. Chose qui ne déplaisait pas à cette dernière qui avait ce besoin d'être constamment rassuré et aimer par son vampire.

Ils décidèrent donc d'un accord de déménager. Cette maison avait des souvenirs quelque peu douloureux pour Carlisle. Et Bella ne se sentait pas prête à rencontrer le reste des Cullen. Et la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu des Denali leur informait que les Volturi semblaient se douter de quelque chose à propos de leur nouvelle affinité. Carlisle ne voulant pas couper les ponts avec sa famille avait laissé des lettres à chacun d'entre eux dans leur chambre respective, leur annonçant qu'il était parti pours Los Angeles, avec sa nouvelle campagne.

Même en plein emménagement ils prirent le temps avant de partir, de s'offrir des vacances : un mois en amoureux en Australie. Après avoir pris goût à ce nouveau mode de vie, ils durent rentrer terminer les cartons et partirent au mois de novembre pour la ville des anges. Mais la nouvelle maison leur semblait bien vide. Elle manquait de vie. Ils entreprirent de lui donner un semblant de gaieté. C'était difficile surtout pour Carlisle qui habituellement après chaque déménagement s'amusait à regarder ses enfant se disputaient pour les chambres et autre futilités. Il eut quand même quelques clashs avec Bella sur l'emplacement de certains objets.

C'était une villa sur deux étages avec des larges baies vitrées, en contrebas la vue sur les lumières de la ville. Carlisle avait pris une maison en hauteur et éloigné par habitude et aussi pour protéger Bella et leur relation des curieux. Les murs étaient blancs tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, une piscine naturelle et un grand jardin qui auraient effrayé pas mal de personne à cause de l'obscurité de la forêt, se trouvaient tout juste après. Bella avait d'ailleurs confessé qu'elle n'oserait jamais sortir dans le jardin, s'il n'était pas là.

Les mois passèrent, le premier noël et nouvel an ensemble dans leur maison puis déjà le mois de janvier. Pour certain c'était signification de bonne résolution, mais dans le cas de Carlisle et Bella c'est synonyme de changement : Carlisle ne brillait plus et son cœur s'était remis à battre. Il mangeait et dormait. Et plus que tout, rêvait au plus grand malheur de Bella. Car ce dernier s'avérait être gourmand et paresseux. Que voulez vous quand on n'avait pas dormi, manger depuis près de trois cent ans et qu'on retrouvait ce genre de faculté, on avait tendance à prendre notre temps…

Mais tous cela était éphémère car si Carlisle ne buvait pas le sang de Bella pendant une longue période tous se dissiperait. Il redeviendrait un vampire insomniaque et froid. Il conservait malgré toute sa force et le faite qu'il ne vieillissait pas. Bella ne s'en plaignait pas, pouvoir sortir en plein soleil avec son partenaire la réjouissait, ils espéraient juste que cela dure.

A la fin du mois de janvier, Bella qui se sentait bizarre vint rendre visite à un médecin à l'insu de Carlisle et apprit qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois, cela avait du se faire pendant leur vacances en Australie. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Est ce qu'elle devrait avorter ou l'annoncer à Carlisle ? Était-il seulement prêt à avoir des enfants ? Elle avait des doute, Carlisle pouvait par moment être très protecteur et elle savait que les grossesses vampire finissaient toujours en bain de sang et par le décès de la mère. Carlisle n'aurait même pas la chance de la transformer en vampire à cause de leur lien. Mais elle se disait que tout allait bien se passer, après tout les grossesses entre humaine et vampire ne duraient que un mois et elle était déjà à deux, tout semblait présager un accouchement normal. Bella espérait que Carlisle serait d'accord et qu'elle pourrait rester sur sa décision de garder le bébé et qu'elle espèrerait qu'il serait là pour la soutenir dans ce moment pénible.

Mais un mois plus tard, elle ne lui avait toujours pas annoncé qu'elle portait leur bébé. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains. Elle s'était rendue compte que Carlisle raffolait des chocolat, quoi de mieux que de lui en offrir avec un peu d'aphrodisiaque. Même si elle n'était pas sûre que cela fasse effet sur lui. La saint valentin devrait adoucir son jugement et elle se donnerait à lui sans restriction. A sa plus grande surprise Carlisle fut très réceptif à l'invitation de manger ses chocolats sur elle. Après des ébats très passionnés Bella murmura à moitié endormie à Carlisle qu'elle était enceinte, épuisé il crut mal entendre et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla soudainement et observa Bella sous toutes les coutures cherchant à voir avant qu'elle ne se réveille si elle était enceinte. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait faire, le choix était difficile : Bella ou l'enfant ?, il devait se l'avouer. Il choisirait Bella mais avoir un bébé bien à lui l'enchantait aussi. Quand cette dernière se réveilla elle fut accueillie par une multitude de question.

« -Bonjour mon amour

-bonjour…

-est tu vraiment enceinte ?

- oui de…

-combien de semaine ?

-si tu me laissais fini, cela fait trois mois depuis aujourd'hui dit Bella en regardant le calendrier

- impossible les grossesses vampiriques…

-oui mais nous sommes différent de part le lien, peut être que je suis plus résistante à accueillir un enfant venant de toi »

Carlisle ne sut quoi dire. Il prit tous simplement Bella dans ses bras et l'embrassant à l'étouffer avant que cette dernière ne le repousse gentiment. Elle ne put plus à partir de là faire un pas sans assistance. Il lui arrivait par moment de souhaiter que Carlisle ai été moins heureux et protecteur. Elle étouffait et attendait le mois d'avril pour connaitre le sexe de l'enfant et petite surprise : Ils allaient avoir des jumeaux, une petite fille et un garçon. Elle se précipita pour l'annoncer à ses parents et à Jessica, Angela et tous les autres. Carlisle lui avait demandé de faire comme s'il était déjà née sachant pas à qu'elle vitesse il allait grandir. Dans le journal, il y avait aucune explication sur le sujet.

Les réactions changeaient selon les personnes. Jessica et Angela furent plus excitées que Bella par l'annonce. Jacob fut heureux pour elle et demanda qui était le père, il fut d'ailleurs le seul à lui demander, mais elle n'osa pas lui dire toute la vérité

- Juste un médecin

- juste un médecin, n'a t-il pas de prénom ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Je ne veux pas te le dire

- très bien tant que tu es heureuse, j'espère juste pouvoir le rencontrer un jour »

Charlie demanda à ce qu'elle vienne le voir avec son compagnon et les enfants à Fork. Et Renée et Phil firent preuve de la même excitation que Jessica et Angela en apprenant qu'ils allaient être grand parents.

Les mois passèrent et le jour J arriva, Bella ne mentirait pas. Ce fut un moment douloureux et pénible à vivre mais qu'elle ne regrettait en rien car toute douleur l'avait quitté quand à son réveil, elle avait vu Carlisle avec les enfants dans les bras. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'énorme reconnaissance, qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux. Mais après la naissance de Peter et Carlie elle n'eu pas le temps de les emmener dans l'immédiat voir leur grand père. L'année passa très vite et des changements physiques apparurent chez les enfants. Ils avaient à peine un an et semblait en faire trois. Carlisle avait remarqué que leur croissance s'était stabilisée et disait qu'il grandirait de façon normal à partir de maintenant. Bella quand à elle devait s'habituer à dire que ces enfant avait trois ans et non un an. Le plus dur était de mentir à Charlie et à tous ses proches. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait conçus les enfants en août 2009 peu de temps après le départ d'Edward.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise personne ne sembla surpris qu'elle leur dise que Carlisle était le père. Elle leur avait dit qu'il s'était rapproché dans un moment de faiblesse du à l'abandon respectif de leur compagnon. Bella et Carlisle trouvèrent cela bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas été assailli de questions mais soulagés .Ils annoncèrent leur futur visite à Charlie.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre un retour qui sait peut être du reste de la famille Cullen !


	11. Chapter 11

Le titre parle de lui même alors bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Surprise

Quinze janvier deux mille treize, Bella avait vingt six ans et venait de se rendre compte que son organisme ne vieillirait pas comme tous les autres humains. Dans dix ans, elle n'aurait l'air que d'une jeune femme de vingt cinq ans. Son corps vieillira avec le temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur eux sauf si d'ici là l'existence des vampires était révélée. Carlisle aussi subirait le même vieillissement. Ce dernier était plutôt heureux, il s'était toujours demandé à quoi il ressemblerait avec des cheveux blancs.

Son second livre s'intitulait « Les humains », cette fois basées sur l'homme avec un grand H. Son mode de vie et surtout son jugement. Mais aussi son interprétation des choses qui pouvaient être positif ou négatif. Un extrait du livre disait : « L'être humain a l'air faible et solitaire. Mais en cas de danger sait se faire des alliers pour combattre. Ce qui signifie que nous sommes faibles, certes. Mais ensemble et unie nous sommes invincibles. Même si certains humains réclament le sang tandis que d'autre reste passif. Le plus grand danger de l'homme est l'homme en lui-même. Il sait construire, mais détruire aussi... ». Cet extrait de son second ouvrage nous montre une nouvelle facette et interrogation de ce que nous sommes.

Voilà donc pourquoi Bella pris son courage à deux mains et alla avec Carlisle et les enfants à Forks voir Charlie pour enfin lui présenter officiellement, ses petits enfants et son gendre dont il connaissait déjà l'identité.

Le voyage se passa bien dans l'ensemble sauf peut-être une petite angoisse. L'arriver et les retrouvailles furent plutôt émouvante contrairement à se que Carlisle et Bella s'attendait. Personne ne les avait jugés même si Jacob n'avait pas hésité à faire quelque commentaire acide envers Carlisle pour la forme. Charlie demanda à Bella de le laisser seul avec son futur gendre, après quelque minute de silence entre les deux hommes.

« Carlisle, je sais que tu es un homme bien avec des convictions que j'admire, mais je suis son père et c'est mon devoir de te demander, ce que tu attends de ma fille

- Charlie, je tenais à avoir ta bénédiction parce que je compte demander Bella en mariage. Je sais qu'avoir ton accord, celui de Renée et Phil est important pour telle autant que pour moi

- Je pense que tu dois vraiment être fou mon ami, sinon comment expliqué que soit tombé sous le charme de ma fille, dit il en souriant

- Fou je ne sais pas, mais amoureux oui mais je crois que les deux vont ensemble

- Fait attention tous de même que j'ai la gâchette facile quand il s'agit de Bella ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Bella qui avait laissé trainer ses oreilles, s'apprêtait à les laisser discrètement quand Carlisle l'appela « Petite sourie qui écoute au porte est tu rassuré ? » Cette dernière s'enfuit honteuse d'avoir été surprise.

Une semaine plus tard, Bella, les enfants, Carlisle et Charlie partait pour la push et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir tous ses anciens amis, sa mère et Phil. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes puis tous se petit monde c'était séparé en deux groupes du côté des filles en entendit beaucoup de cri et de fou rire tandis que de celui des garçons, il régnait un calme quasi religieux. Le seul qui était assaillie de question était Carlisle qui y répondait comme il pouvait souhaitant satisfaire ses interlocuteurs au mieux.

Le mois passa vite et enfin se fut l'heure du retour, mais à peine rentré et avoir échangé leur chocolat de saint valentin que la routine habituel repris ses droits. Carlisle allait à l'hôpital et pour ce qui est de Bella, elle prenait soin des enfants. Installé derrière son bureau, il n'était pas question qu'elle renonce à son travail parce qu'elle avait fondé une famille, elle gérait les deux avec brio. En plein mois de mars on sonna à la porte mais Bella avait à peine eue le temps de sortir de son bureau que Peter avait déjà ouvert la porte. En colère, elle se mit le réprimandé, une fois au niveau de la porte elle crut avoir un choc. Les Cullen au complet, non il semblait manquer Edward, même Esmée était là et belle se dit que l'homme derrière elle devait être Dereck. Elle leur sourit, mais aucun n'eu l'air de l'avoir reconnue.

Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous sommes de la famille à Carlisle dit Esmée

- Oh il m'a parlé de vous. Son ex femme, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est moi, mais nous sommes amis maintenant et vous êtes...

- Je manque à devoirs entré donc aller dans le salon, j'arrive je dois me dépêcher de finir quelque chose, les enfants aller dire bonjour ! »

Bella se dirigea vers le salon leur demandant de s'installer. Elle avait à terminer son chapitre. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revint pour leur demander par pur politesse s'il voulait manger quelque chose, sachant très bien qu'aucun n'allait lui demandé quoi que se soit . Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrait sur un joyeux « je suis rentré mon amour » retentissent de Carlisle, les enfants se précipitèrent sur leur père en hurlant « papa »puis Bella alla à sa rencontre, l'embrassant et le débarrassant de sa veste.

« Bienvenue à la maison chéri, mais tu a de la visite dit Bella

- Qui est ce ?

- Tu verras bien, je monte faire prendre leur bain aux enfants, ils t'attendent dans le salon !

- D'accord »

Après un autre baiser, Carlisle pris la direction du salon et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise. Toute sa famille sauf Edward était là, même le nomade d'Esmée.

« Que faite vous ici, comment… ?

-C'est plutôt à nous de te demander cela, papa, dit Emmet un sourie en coin

- C'est que, je…

- Tu as des enfants, une compagne humaine…

- C'est une longue histoire…

- On a tout notre temps, dit Rosalie m'étant fin à la discussion qui ne semblait pas avancé entre leur père et son compagnon. »

Carlisle avait essayé de cacher sa surprise et d'aborder calmement les choses, il ne voulait pas effrayer les enfants et inquiéter Bella. Il prit place dans son fauteuil face à eux il leur raconta les grandes lignes, qu'il avait attendu leur retour, pris congé à l'hôpital puis décidée de se ressourcé à Schefferville et une fois reprit en main il était rentré en Alaska et avait repris son poste et c'est là qu'il avait rencontré sa fiancée qui était venue pour soigner une blessure.

Une chose en entraîne une autre, ils avaient emménagé ensemble et elle était tombée enceinte peu de temps après, mais Carlisle ne put continuer.

« Il est impossible pour une femme humaine de survire à la naissance d'un enfant conçu avec un vampire, la grossesse ne durait qu'un mois dit Dereck

- Qu'en savez- vous... dit Carlisle contrarié avant d'être à nouveau coupé

- J'ai pu assister à des naissances...

- Pour ta gouverne Dereck, c'est cela ?

- Oui

- Ma compagne n'est pas n'importe quelle humaine elle...

- Qu'à telle de différent par rapport aux autres ?

carlisle ne saurait l'expliquer mais, il n'aimait pas Dereck et la couleur rouge de ses yeux démontrait clairement son régime alimentaire

- Elle est... »

Carlisle ne put encore finir sa phrase. Bella revenait dans le salon sans les enfants.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué dit elle en prenant place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Carlisle

- Pas grand chose, je disais juste à tout le monde comment nous avions fini ensemble

- Tu n'en ai que là ?

- Oui

- Félicitation Bella pour ton roman, j'ai bien aimé la subtilité dont tu as fait preuve, dit Alice qui à l'annonce du prénom de sa meilleure amie avait attiré tout les regards sur elle, puis sur la femme qui les avait accueillit

- Merci murmura Bella »

Emmet fut le premier à réagir et pris Bella dans ses bras, la traitant de coquine et attrapant le bras de son père pour lui dire, qu'ils ne les auraient jamais vu ensemble. Pendant les effusions Alice eu une vision, mais une fois ses esprits reprit elle dit

- Quand avez-vous prévu le mariage ?

- A la fin du mois pourquoi? dit Carlisle

- Parce qu'ils arrivent

- Tu veux dire... dit Bella les yeux écarquillé en direction de Carlisle

- Il va falloir qu'on leur explique Bella parce que, je ne pense pas que les Volturi se déplace pour nous féliciter.

- D'accord,tu commence alors »

Carlisle leur annonça que Bella était son calice. Et qu'elle était plus solide qu'une humaine ordinaire raison pour la quel elle a été capable de porter pendant neuf mois leur enfant. Il parlait du livre et du danger qu'il représentait, si les Volturi l'avait en main. Ils décidèrent de laisser faire les choses et d'envoyer Alice et jasper faire comprendre au Volturi que Bella et ainsi que les enfants n'était pas un danger pour eux.

Ils prévoyaient de passer deux mois tranquille à préparer leur mariage, mais le temps semblait être chargé d'appréhension et ils devaient l'avouer d'un peu de peur aussi, que ferait il si les Volturi décidait d'attaquer, et Bella envisageait même d'annuler le mariage.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier et oui déjà la fin mais j'ai d'autre fic en projet pour vous


	12. Chapter 12

Ce chapitre m'a tout l'air d'être le dernier donc j'espère vous avoir satisfait jusque là et que cela va continuer. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon retard, j'avais mon anniversaire et ma rentrée à préparer.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11 je le veux

Bella et Carlisle n'ont pas eu de nouvelle d'Alice et Jasper depuis deux mois, mais Esmée a réussi à les convaincre de ne pas annulé le mariage, et l'arrivée du clan Denali et d'Edward fut surprenante encore plus quand ce dernier c'est précipité dans les bras de Carlisle.

« Papa je …

- Tu es désolez, je sais. Je le suis aussi !

- Je n'ai pas à te présenter Tanya, c'est elle qui nous a dit ou vous trouvez. Je ne suis pas venue avec les autres parce que je ne savais pas comment me faire pardonner…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit Carlisle il aurait sans doute versé une larme si cela lui avait été possible »

Ils finirent en absence de larme par une accolade, puis le sujet du mariage pris toute la place. Il ne restait plus que deux jours et ils organisèrent aussi un plan pour se défendre de la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux.

Ils devraient être capables de protéger autant tous les vampires que les humains présents au mariage. Le lendemain Bella fut kidnappé au petit matin par sa mère, Angela et Jessica qui venait à peine arrivée, avec la complicité de Rosalie et Esmée. Elles avaient prévu une thalasso entre fille puis un enterrement de vie de jeune fille inoubliable au soir pour Bella. Cette dernière devait se l'avoué, les filles avaient réussit à la détendre et elle c'était bien amuser, mais le soir tradition impose elle du dormir dans une chambre séparé de Carlisle. Du côté du futur marié, il avait passé sa soirée avec ses vieux amis et ses fils. Le couple avait du supporté cette petite séparation. Il était dur pour Carlisle d'être éloigné de sa femme mais aussi de son calice. Et il se doutait que cette torture, Bella aussi devait la vivre. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas aller la rejoindre dans leur chambre et alla voir leurs enfants à la place. Toute la famille ainsi que leurs amis avait accepté leur relation avec joie mais il savait qu'aucun ne pourrais les comprendre. Leur lien était si puissant que le simple fait de ne pas au moins se touché une fois dans une journée était un véritable calvaire.

Lendemain tout était près, l'église contenait tout les inviter, le marier était à sa place dans un costume blanc et ils attendaient tous la marié. Le piano sonna les premiers accords de leur chanson (first love de yiruma) Bella avançais à pas mesurer vers l'hôtel, le regard dans celui de Carlisle. Elle portait une robe blanche à bretelle touchant le sol, le buste était parsemé de perle mais la surprise se trouvait dans le dos de celle si. La robe était ouverte dans le dos laissant voir le récent tatouage de Bella : une coupe tenu à deux main contenant un liquide rouge ou il semblait se baigné deux petit ange, bien sur la main représentait Carlisle, la coupe pleine Bella et les deux anges leurs enfants. Un simple voile couvrait son visage et la traîne était tenue par Carlie et Peter. Carlisle ne quittait pas sa future femme des yeux, ayant peur qu'elle ne disparaisse au moindre clignement de cil, quand Bella fut près de lui la cérémonie commença et tous se passa sans le moindre problème.

C'est après l'échange de baiser des jeune marié, qu'il eu un cri strident qui surgit de l'extérieur de l'église. Les portes s'ouvrirent par la suite sur une personne qu'aucun des vampires présent ni même Bella ne s'attendait à voir. Et celui si se précipita sur le couple oubliant que l'église était pleine d'humain et que l'une des règles vampirique était de ne pas divulgué l'identité des vampires à ses derniers, quelque seconde suffit pour l'immobiliser avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Maintenu au sol par Jasper et Emmet, le vampire se débattait et des applaudissements hors circonstance se sont mit à raisonner dans l'église.

« Très beau spectacle, puis je me joindre à vous ?

- Bien sur que tu peux mon ami dit Carlisle après une seconde d'hésitation

- Très bien nous allons donc te débarrassé de se gène, dit le vampire en pointant victoria toujours entrain de se débattre »

Cette dernière semblait horrifiée à la vue de l'homme et encore plus des ombres encapuchonnés qui s'approchait d'elle, tout les volturi au complet avec leur compagne et quatre de leur garde se trouvait face à eux. La tension était à son comble mais tous les invité humain pensait que l'interruption était du à une ex folle furieuse (les humains et leur logique), après cela tous partir pour la demeure Cullen.

Pendant la fête, le couple s'éclipsa après la première danse, le découpage du gâteau laissant leur invité s'amuser prétextant qu'ils revenaient dans une heure le temps que Bella qui ne se sentait pas bien se repose, dans l'ensemble personne ne paru se douté de quoi que se soit, ils sont donc partie dans la maison se retournant vers leur jardin pour s'assuré de ne pas être suivi.

« J'ai peur Carlisle

- N'ai pas peur. Tout va bien se passer !

- Tu pourrais essayer d'être plus convainquant, s'il te plaît ?

- On ne va pas se disputer Bella, Ce n'est pas le moment

- Se n'est jamais le moment je … »

Carlisle embrassa sa femme pour la faire taire, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et lui murmura « après que tout nos invités soit partie, le problème avec les volturi réglé et que les enfants soit couché, je compte bien me quereller avec toi toute la nuit. Si tu vois se que je veux dire » Bella le souffle court les joues en feu hocha la tête en signe de consentement, le couple allait par la suite dans le salon se sachant attendu.

Une fois la porte franchit Bella ne sut mettre de nom sur ses émotions, Carlisle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient impressionnant mais elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de charisme et surtout pas d'un tel regard meurtrier, elle aurait même pu dire que si la peur avait une apparence elle se trouvait face à elle. Celui du nom d'Aro pris la parole comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt à l'église

« Félicitation mon ami, c'est une séduisante marié que tu a là

- Merci Aro, mais que me vaut une tel visite en masse de votre part et tous les trois de surcroît ?

- Je sais que c'est rare que l'on se déplace ensemble mais nous voulions juste te féliciter de vive voix et vérifier de se faite les dire de ta fille »

Ce fut à se moment là que Jasper et Alice entrèrent en souriant, Bella se retint de leur sauté dans les bras. Elle avait tellement eux peur pour eux.

« Papa les volturi sont là pour que tu leur explique pour le livre, dit Alice

- Il y a rien à dire j'en ai peur…

- Comment ? dit Marcus en haussant la voix

- Pour parler du livre il faudrait que vous puissiez lire les pages, mais le livre peu vous en refuser l'accès…

- Refusé l'accès, je te signale que j'ai vu se livre il n'y a rien qui mentionne une quelconque relation entre vampire et humain ?

- C'est là le problème. Bella a découvert qu'il avait…

- Viens en au faite Carlisle, prononça Aro »

Carlisle alla chercher le livre dans son bureau et le donna à Marcus en premier mais comme prévu il n'avait pas pu voir les pages. Les deux autres aussi ainsi que leur compagne et les gardes. Aro pensait que Carlisle se moquait d'eux, il sortait les crocs de contrariété en direction de Bella qui dans un accès de colère du à la tension, après tout ** ses idiots venait tous bonnement de détruire le plus beau pour jour de sa vie, elle était enfin madame Cullen et se n'était pas des vampires narcissique qui allait mettre en pièce le reste de sa soirée** elle prit le livre des mains de Aro et lu le contenu.

« Pour votre information il n'y a rien sur la grossesse d'une tel union Carlisle et moi pensant être les premiers nous ne savons pas si se serait le cas pour un autre couple, pour se qui est de mon statut de calice seule Carlisle peu boire mon sang mon organisme repousserais tous venin ne provenant pas de lui, un rejet total…

- Impétueuse et courageuse ta campagne. Très bien j'ai compris. Vous êtes à l'essai, si j'ai le moindre retour d'une quelconque rébellion, c'est la mort assuré, dit Aro

- Ne vous inquiéter pas la prochaine fois que vous aurez à vous déplacé, serait sans doute sur invitation de notre part, je ne sais pas pour prendre le thé par exemple, dit Bella le montant relevé en signe de défi

- Ta femme à beaucoup d'humour Carlisle, pouffa Caius en éclatant de rire

- Je sais ! Souris Carlisle »

Puis ils sont partie, après leur départ les jambes de Bella l'avait lâché, Alice et Jasper l'en alors félicité pour son courage pour ensuite les laissé seul, Bella devait se l'avoué elle ne pensait qu'à se retrouvé seul avec Carlisle. La promesse qu'il lui avait fait dans le couloir qu'elle avait compris comme ** lui faire l'amour au point de l'empêché de fermé l'œil** Et elle ne fut pas déçu. A peine la porte de leur chambre franchit qu'elle avait été plaquée contre celle ci pour un effeuillage de sa personne. Et son marie s'appliquait à être volontairement lent à la limite de la torture. Carlisle se délectait de là sentir frémir au moindre effleurement de sa main froide sur son corps, ne voulant pas être la seule à subir des assauts Bella entreprit de passé à l'attaque se délectant aussi des gémissement de son homme.

Carlisle était surpris Bella n'était habituellement pas aussi entreprenante mais il comprenait que la tension qu'elle avait accumulé avait besoin d'être relâché et il se portait volontaire, s'il fallait sacrifier son corps pour la bonne cause, Bella ne c'est pas fait prié et examina toute les parties du corps de son amant, Carlisle était en son pouvoir et son pari était gagné savoir que c'était elle qui faisait sortir de telle sens de la bouche de son amour la ravissait au plus au point.

« Tu étais très sexy face à Aro tout à l'heure, dit Carlisle en regardant le plafond tous en appréciant les caresses que lui procurait Bella sur son membre

- On ne devait pas avoir une petite querelle se soir ? Lança Bella avant d'enfermer le membre de Carlisle dans sa bouche

- N'est ce pas se que nous faisons ! »

Bella relevait alors ses hanches pour se placé sur son époux qui décidément semblait être bien réveillé. Elle entreprit d'installer en elle le pénis froid dans son entre tous en soutenant le regard de Carlisle. Doucement, elle se mit à faire monté et descendre ses hanche prenant un plaisir malsain à le voir serré les dents. Son but était justement de le faire lâché prise et de le laissé faire ressortir se coté animal qu'il gardait en lui. Elle le voulait lui comme le vampire, son désir d'être prise sauvagement par son homme devenant insupportable. Son corps c'était mis à bouger de façon frénétique comme si sa vie ne tenait qu'à cela. Carlisle avait la plus belle vu en étant positionné ainsi. Les va et viens enflammer de Bella et ses cris de plaisir, rien ne lui échappait s'en était trop pour lui. Sans plus de cérémonie il avait renversé l'heure position laissant libre cour au vampire plus qu'à l'homme d'assouvir son désir leur ébat n'était que cri et gémissement le monde n'existait plus, ils se sont aimé toute la nuit jouons à poussé l'un comme l'autre plus loin les limites du plaisir de son partenaire à son maximum à telle point qu'ils ne se sont endormit qu'au petit matin.

Quelque mois plus tard se fut au tour des Cullen d'aller à Voltera présenté officiellement tous les membres de leur famille au Volturi. Des années plus tard on pu lire dans les pages restante du livre rouge.

« Je suis Isabella Cullen épouse et calice de Carlisle Cullen, mère d'Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Peter et carlie amie cher d'Esmée et dereck Stewart, porte parole de la race humaine et symbole de la cohabitation entre vampire, loup et humain, un temps de paix bien mérité.

Nouveau propriétaire de cette ouvrage »

Épilogue

L'an trois mille

Bella avait déjà écrit des milliers d'ouvrage. La plus par ressemblait plus à des guides de vie pour facilité les ententes entre espèces. Ses lecteurs s'arrachaient ses livres. Plus par curiosité pour certain que par nécessité. Carlisle avait réussit grâce au volturi à mettre en place un système végétarien pour certain vampire qui le désirait, des forêts ou chassé avait été crée et pour se qui n'avait pas de lien calice et vampire avait à leur disposition des banques de sang disponible, mais certain vampire contre ces méthodes continuais encore à boire du sang humain directement à la source mais il ne prenait que celui des criminels se qui avait fait chuté le taux de criminalité.

La vie continuait et Carlisle et Bella vivait des jours heureux avec leur amis et famille savourant une paix bien mérité mais pour combien de temps, un groupe de rebelle préparait une rébellion contre se nouveau traité de paix entres les espèces, mais cela est une autre histoire.

* * *

Voilà enfin la fin de cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir suivi et j'espère que vous êtes satisfait, au cas où vous désirez plus de fic j'ai un nouveau projet dite moi s'il vous intéresse.

Âme sœur : Et si Notre cher Bella ne c'était rapproché d'Edward que seulement dans le but d'être près de son véritable Âme sœur

Amv fait spécialement pour vous N'oublier pas le http:/www. et d'ajouter / puis video/ame-soeur-3mc67_2icbr_.html j'espère que vous avez compris mes explication c'est pas facile le site ne permet pas de copier le lier se qui est dommage donc faite la manipulation et profiter bien de la vidéo.


End file.
